


Aviator

by WelcometotheBliss



Category: Far Cry 5, Farcry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometotheBliss/pseuds/WelcometotheBliss
Summary: The first time you’d ever met John was on your orientation into aviation school. Upon seeing John for the first time you were immediately dazzled by his complexion and the way his fair skin shone in the early morning light. Your class had been split into groups and assigned mentors, luckily for you John was yours. He had taken a shining to you immediately as you asked intelligent questions and offered small smiles everytime he glanced your way. Your focus was alluring and your passion towards the craft had enabled you and John to become closer over the span of the next few months.A month before your first year had ended, John had made you aware of a note that he received, posted from Georgia. His older brother Joseph had written to him in the hopes to reconnect with the sibling that had been torn from him all those years ago. It wasn’t until years later that you would learn the ins and outs of John’s life before he had met you and long after.





	1. Prologue

Please review the notes at the end of the chapter for crucial information regarding the story.

The first time you’d ever met John was on your orientation into aviation school. You were the ripe age of nineteen and despite graduating from high school a year earlier, you were still on a high from your successful end of year results. Your acceptance letter into aviation school was the icing on the cake. John had told you later on that he had been roped into orientation volunteering through his instructor who had suggested that his risky flying habits would earn him a fail in his final year and thus extra credit was in order. You had been given your uniform when you had arrived, pressed and neatly folded with your name scribbled in messy handwriting on top. This was what you’d been waiting for.

Upon seeing John for the first time you were immediately dazzled by his complexion and the way his fair skin shone in the early morning light. His name had been stuck to his three year old aviation uniform that like you, three years ago had been his most prized possession. John had given demonstration on the types of things you and your class would be learning, the basics of aircraft operations, aircraft maintenance, fuel management, determined landings and the most exciting part; getting off the ground.

Your class had been split into groups and assigned mentors, luckily for you John was yours. He had taken a shining to you immediately as you asked intelligent questions and offered small smiles everytime he glanced your way. Your focus was alluring and your passion towards the craft had enabled you and John to become closer over the span of the next few months. 

John had told you little about his life; all you knew was that he had two brothers that he hadn’t seen since childhood, the rest was a blur. At points you had felt your sides of the scales dip much farther than John would allow his - you had told his all about your lifestyle, your family and where you grew up. John knew every part of you but refused to let you know him in the same way. He had always offered the excuse that his way of life before aviation was left better to the unknown and that his future lied in law - a passion that was all encompassing. 

A month before your first year had ended, John had made you aware of a note that he received, posted from Georgia. His older brother Joseph had written to him in the hopes to reconnect with the sibling that had been torn from him all those years ago. John had dropped out of from aviating school three days later- a month before he was to receive his flying license. You were devastated. Your mentor and best friend was gone with little to no reason as to why he had rushed off so suddenly. It wasn’t until years later that you would learn the ins and outs of John’s life before he had met you and long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and welcome to my first work on this platform! Please be aware that as you make choices they may not change the immediate future of the story but do affect the relationships you have with the characters. These relationships as you choose them with ultimately affect the ending you get.  
> I encourage you to write the following down and change the status as you move through the story.
> 
> Joseph = 0  
> Jacob = 0   
> Faith = 3   
> John = 4


	2. Rachel

You couldn’t know for sure how long you’d been lying in bed, you ordered the idea of hours before realizing that your mother would never allow you to waste your day like that. She was an early bird, up at the ass crack of dawn every morning to sit on the porch and read her scripture. You had no issues with your mother’s lifestyle except for the sake that she did not indulge in traditional religion - she had been dominated by the Project of Eden’s Gate. 

When you had returned home from flight school, the project had only just transferred from Georgia and your mother was still somewhat sane. Recruitment was similar to Jehovah’s Witness or the Mormons; turning up at your door and asking politely if you would like to hear the word of Joseph. Your father had an internal detector that would’ve smelt that bullshit coming from a mile away, but your mother was gullible and lived in search of purpose. You suppose that was the only good thing the cult had done - given your mother a reason to live.

You had stretched back, allowing your arms to move from your sides to flop around your head. You could only just see the early morning rays peek through the shutters and the humming of your mother from the kitchen. She had finished reading her scripture, now she would prepare breakfast and leave for Joseph’s 8:00 AM service. If your father could see her like this, he would roll in his grave; but you suppose that’s the worst part. He was only in that grave for openly opposing the growing cult centered within the county. Now your childhood home was becoming a war zone, and as your mother’s only child you were the subject of her convincing. 

Time continued to pass stubbornly, until you heard the small cheery bell echo throughout the house. Belinda and Dana had come to collect your mother for the sermon and with any luck they’d leave Belinda’s daughter with you. Rachel, despite being raised among the scripture of Eden’s Gate, had come from a rough family home. She had lived with her father throughout her early years and upon turning to drugs, her mother had driven her back to Montana and had bunked with ever since. Rachel often tried to convince you of Baptism and Atonement, even offering you a look at the scar that graced her stomach in which she had paid her sins and earned her freedom. To you, that sounded like bullshit.

Your door had thumped over and Rachel flung herself over your body in an attempt to bring herself closer to you. You tipped her sideways and she ended up opposite you in the bed. Rachel’s pale blue Sunday dress made her skin appear more rosy, her hair softer and her eyes darker. Rachel was a beautiful girl, but just as your mother she lacked purpose. 

Rachel had leaned her head upon her arm and smiled at you lightly, her hand brushing the small hairs from your forehead before she sighed. She wanted you to ask.

“My dearest Rachel, what has you o so upset?” You had asked dramatically, rising the tone of your voice and offering a small grin. Rachel laughed before rolling onto her back as you had been only moments ago. 

“I was speaking to The Father the other day, as was your mother-“ you could already tell where this was going and plugged your ears with your pinkies as quickly as you’d stopped listening.

“No!” Rachel whined as you grabbed ahold of your hands and pulled them from your head. “Please listen”

You had finally complied to her.

Rachel had grinned at you excitedly and gripped your hand in her own and squeezed. 

“Your mother asked if John would have you for Baptism, and I was appointed to get you to your first sermon. Please-“ if you hadn’t lost interest before then you had now. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not interested in your freaky cult gatherings. I wish you’d leave me out of it!” This only caused Rachel to whine louder. She truly was a child.

“Please! Humor me! You do this for me once and I’ll never ask again” this had captured your attention, never talking about Eden’s Gate with your best friend ever again - sounded like a plan.

 

You : [Agree] (Click into the chapter bar and click on [AGREE])  
[Refuse] (Click onto the chapter bar and click on [REFUSE])


	3. [AGREE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to Rachel’s request

Rachel bounced up and down happily on your mattress, her once placid attitude now reprimanded by a wild persona. Your best friend had danced over to your wardrobe and began to poke and prod at all the gowns and garments that your closet contained. 

“This may be your first and last sermon. You have to leave a lasting impression!” Your eyebrows had furrowed immediately at the girl’s statement.

“Rachel what are you talking about?” She had rolled her eyes as if you didn’t already know the answer.

“Look, please don’t freak out, okay? Faith is on the outs, she corrupted and polluted! The Father says so himself! It’s only a matter of time before the collapse comes and we can’t have a corrupted herald. She’s unclean! Impure! I’ve been offered the opportunity of a lifetime and the Father has offered me a place in his family if only I can prove myself. He says that I’ve made my sacrifice and now I only need to prove that I can open the eye of non-believers. Please! Do this for me!”

Your chest had begun to wildly string itself together, closing in until you caught yourself struggling to breath. You were sure by now that your mouth had twisted into an unhappy snarl. Rachel had spoken again.

“-even if you just pretend! I promise that if you want out then I’ll leave you be but I need this!” The ends of her sentence had been caught in the back of her throat, clenching as she held back tears. You had realized that this expression was urgency, desperation. She was desperate for the father’s approval. How could you deny your best friend what she had most wanted in the world? You couldn’t. You couldn’t be selfish. Besides, it was a little group that went door to door peacefully, how bad could they be?

Faith = +1

 

[Upon finishing this option you may now click into ‘Chapter 5: Welcome to the flaming garden’  



	4. [REFUSE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refuse Rachel’s request

“No way!” You had seen Rachel’s bobbing head become still as her eyes fell slanted in disapproval. She was judging you, after years and years of claiming that you had the right to free will she was judging you. That’s not very Eden’s Gate of you Rachel!

You had felt annoyance creep into the back of our throat, you cheeks reddening in anger. Rachel looked away first before relaying a much needed breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be pushing you. I promise that I’m only asking for an important reason” you had wanted to roll your eyes. Knowing Rachel, ‘important’ would’ve been because your mother asked her to convince you. Yet she went on.

“The father approached me as of recently and spoke of his concern over Faith. He told me that she has been impure, and has been polluting our garden while sleeping with a heretic. He told me that I’ve made my sacrifice - I took that leap of faith. But now he needs to know that I can bring others forward, that I can open their eyes to the father’s words. I need you to come forward- whether you convert or you pretend, I need you only for one sermon and then I’ll never mention it again. Please.” She was convincing, you’d give her that. You had sat in silence for a moment before offering a curt nod. One sermon. It could only be so bad, right?

Faith = -2

If you have finished ‘[REFUSED]’ you may now click on ‘Chapter 5: Welcome to the flaming garden’  



	5. Welcome to the flaming garden

This was wrong. You could feel it in your bones, settling in your stomach and squeezing in your throat, yet all you were doing was watching the Father from afar, a young lady buzzing around him like a bee, smiling, laughing and jumping. What a show she put on, but you saw the sneer and the scoff, you saw the incessant clenching of her fists. This girl didn’t want to be here any more than you did. The only difference was that this young girl went by the name of Faith, this was the girl Rachel was sure she’d be replacing.

Your mother and her friends had left for scripture an hour before Rachel turned up at your door with a dress bag. You had believed that Rachel had insisted your mother not pressure you to believe but to instead come at your own will - you respected this but knew it couldn’t be further from true. Your hands smoothed down the front of your pale pink dress, cropped just below the knee and beginning with a high folded down collar. Rachel thought you looked beautiful, you thought you looked like a 1950s middle aged housewife. 

The one thing you could not fault however, was the ageless Montana sky that glimmered with melting sun drops. There was not a cloud in the sky; but this was the calm before the storm. 

Rachel had taken your hand, pulling your feet along with her insistingly as she moved towards the Father. He became clearer as you got closer. The man was somewhat tan, as if he had spent hours in the morning sun greeting and recruiting; his eyes were paled beyond yellow tinted shades and his torso was buried under scrapes and scabs in the shapes of words. Greed, gluttony, lust. So many scars. Your stomach had immediately flipped, that was something Rachel had told you about. The pain of atonement, the scars of forgiveness, the way she so proudly showed off her own. It was disgusting and sadistic. 

The Father had lifted his head as you approached as if mesmerized by your presence. The older woman before him muttered a ‘praise be to you’ before sidestepping her prophet and entering into God’s home. A small smile twitched on the man’s serious expression before it broke; he smiled at you warmly but you knew that within that warmth was a thousand degree scold. ‘Handle with caution’ it read. Do not test him. 

Joseph = +1

He held out his hands to you, and Rachel ushered you towards him placing the hand she held into his own. The Father’s hands were incessantly warm and you felt even more uncomfortable than you had previously. 

“Oh child, young Rachel has told me of your interest in our message. I do hope that you will stay for the commencing of our sermon” This man was playing a game, not with you but with Rachel. You were the necessary piece to get Rachel into that family, one slip up and her opportunity would never re-arise; so you trod carefully.

“Yes, Rachel has told me wonderful things about your cause, I’m only hoping that the next time I come to your sermon I will be better acquainted with your word. Please forgive me” The Father seemed convinced and you heard a single breath of relief fall from Rachel - you had somehow managed to fool them.

“That brings me great pleasure to hear and of course you need not ask for forgiveness, we all start somewhere” If you hadn’t heard the horror stories of this man before you’d met him, you would’ve never believed he was such a monster. But he was, you could tell. 

You had dismissed yourself from the Father’s presence, but not before he closed his eyes and placed his forehead to yours. It was disturbingly intimate, as if he expected something personal from you. You’d never give it to him. 

The church was not as tidy as you thought it would be but you found yourself richly surprised of all the people that had turned up to the listen to a madman’s ‘wise words’. They all dressed in similar attire, some wore what appeared to be a uniform, leather and Cotton all covered in the same symbol. Others turned up as you did, dressed in their best Sunday attire (or in your case, Rachel’s best attire). 

Three figures stood out in the first pew, the young girl you had seen earlier buzzing around the Father, dressed head to toe in white, a gown that started at her chin and finished at her ankles. She was trying too hard, they already knew of her transgressions. The second was a taller man with striking red hair, his shoulders draped in what appeared to be a cameo print, military of sorts or so you would believe. The third was a little shorter than the second with slicked back brown hair and an expensive looking coat to go. These people looked like a parody. 

Rachel tried to squeeze the two of you into the first few rows as best she could whilst you’d much rather stayed down the back, hovering by the door. You just wanted this over. You found yourself sitting behind the third man in the second row, and throughout the sermon often found your eyes wondering to his coat in which realized was covered in an array of small aeroplanes. You almost grinned at the sight, the very vision of your own sitting in your yard awaiting your arrival home was almost too much to bare. It was until the Father encouraged the crowd to offer the sign of peace did you almost pass out. You shook Rachel’s hand, the older man next to you and the man before you, dressed in the aeroplane coat.


	6. You can run

You had stopped breathing, your breath catching in your throat as your chest continued to thud. John had peered at you almost mindlessly, as if shaking your hand was a chore; had you been another follower it would have been. John’s eyes met yours briefly before they returned, before they deepened and his grip tightened. It was as if the church had emptied out and only you and John remained. He looked so similar, except now he was adorning glamorous brands and a very rugged looking beard that you did enjoy looking at; but your John was gone, brandished into dust that the tires of your plane swept up every time you flew. 

You attempted seriously to shake his grip from you, to release yourself from this nightmare and sink back down into your seat, better yet to run from this church and never return. Surely Rachel would forgive you? John appeared to have other plans as he drew you closer into his grip as his opposite hand latched onto your forearm. If anyone else saw it they’d believe he was planning on assaulting you, you even found yourself mind boggled at obviously Rachel overlooked this action and overlooked the obvious discomfort that radiated from you so heavily. 

John = +1

You had released a ragged breath as you you pulled yourself from John with all your strength; you almost fell into the man behind you but caught yourself momentarily. If John hadn’t noticed you you would’ve sat down and cursed yourself for the remainder of the sermon before jumping out of there the first chance you could. But he had seen you and the darkened look in his eyes told you that he wouldn’t let you go. Not again. He wasn’t as you had remembered him, your John was safeguarded but friendly all the same - this man was wrong. 

Your feet had responded before your brain did as you scrambled over the remaining pew dwellers and bolted through the church doors. You could hear faint gasps and questionings from strangers; and you could imagine a mortified Rachel, completely unbelieving that you of all people had done this. You could hear your name be shouted from the church doors as your feet covered the main road of Fall's End and your hair whipped wildly in the wind. You could not and would not stop. 

You had crumpled behind a cult car, its inhabitants still residing within the church. The large Eden’s Gate symbol printed onto the passenger door only reminded you of John’s intertwined relations with the cult. You never would have guessed. Last you had heard he was off to Georgia to meet his brother, never would you have imagined it would turn out like this.

Your pale pink gown was now dirtied down at its bottoms as you attempted to lift yourself from the Earth, but your knees collapsed once again. It was at your attempt that John called for you, his voice ringing out loud and clear through Fall’s End as Eden’s Gate members turned to face their herald. You heart had almost fallen through your chest cavity as he insisted for you. It was only minutes later that the calling stopped, and John, defeated and with slumped shoulders returned to the confused crowd of the Eden’s Gate church. He couldn't find you.

Rachel had not moved from her pew, she hadn’t let her eyes stray from the father, silently begging forgiveness and unknowingness of the situation that had occurred. 

You couldn’t go home. Your mother would be far too distressed over your disrespect towards her man-God that she would order your reappearance. You could only imagine how far she would push you before you bit back, and oh she wouldn’t like that one bit. Your mother was complicated and no one knew that better than your brother Nick. So you went to him. Nick’s house was the original home your family had lived in when you were growing up, when your father passed away and Nick was married, your mother and you relocated closer to the church's headquarters.

You had grown close with Nick’s wife Kim, and had only grown overjoyed at the news of their expecting. Your brother was the beacon of light within your life, and despite his redneck ways he hated the Peggies with all his being. It was that sort of attitude that you needed right now. The couple had greeted you with open arms; startled and surprised but nonetheless welcoming. Nick made many comments over your ‘Sunday’ attire, snickering and jabbing at you at every point he could. You tried to smile but how could you tell your brother that the man that had abandoned you so suddenly was back? You couldn’t, not while he was sober at least. Instead you asked to stay the night, sensing your distress Kim urgently agreed no questions asked. Your brother however, was not nearly as bright but Kim’s hard smack to his chest snapped his mouth shut real quick.

The room was just as you remembered. You had grown up here. The double bed was neatly tucked in with lavender bed sheets and the radio by the windowsill needed a good dust over. You had pressed your fingers over the buttons and tuned into your favourite station, needing some feel good tunes to keep you sane; yet you with met with something different. A cult song. Damn Peggies must’ve taken the station! 

As you settled onto the bed’s soft mattress, the tune had fallen out and was instead replaced with a very urgent broadcast. At first you didn’t recognise the voice until your name was thrown out into the open air, enacting your entire body to freeze. Your eyes clung to your brother’s vintage plane sitting so proudly down the runway and a brief sense of desire had fluttered through you. You had wanted the plane so bad. Then John spoke.

“I know we left things open ended, and I know that you’re frightened. But I ask you to fear not. Come to us, come to me. Let me show you the path, let me explain everything. I promise to be patient but I hope you come to me willingly, I’d hate to have to send my people for you”


	7. Unwelcome

You had found yourself sitting in the middle of the airstrip some days, hands on the controls of the aircraft; itching for the freedom of flight you so desperately craved. You hadn’t flown in weeks as Nick didn’t trust you with his plane and your own was still sitting prettily at your home residence. 

Yet as you sat now on the Rye’ family couch, hands flipping over the invitation you had received, you began to feel a wave of regret wash over you. The gold and white font and lining had been specially printed, presented in cursive the words you could’nt imagine you’d be so devastated to hear. 

“The Project at Eden’s Gate invites you to the private initiation of Rachel Jessop into her forthcoming role of herald Faith”

You had succeeded in your skills, and despite the outburst still managed to land Rachel the gig. You could only imagine her overwhelming excitement and the great pride her backwards family would feel. This would only be a solemn reminder to your mother that your were not Rachel. 

You had the urge to crumple the invitation in all its flashy glory but swallowed it down as a knock came to your door (or your brother’s door more specifically). It was midday and your brother was out with Kim, thus making you all the more nervous to answer the door. When you did you were blinded with the overbearing sensitivity of the sun’s rays, a stark contrast to your last few weeks sitting in the dark miserably. 

Two shadows stood in this sunlight, one tall and one small. A man and a woman. At first you believed it to be the inhabitants of the household but found yourself short as your eyes adjusted to the light. It was Joseph and Rachel. However, Rachel appeared not as herself but as this persona you had seen portrayed by the other Faith, the woman you could only imagine was executed for her trechary. 

Rachel’s once long golden locks had been trimmed to her shoulders, her dress a pure white and inscribed with swirls and inconceivable shapes hike her feet remained bare on the burning porch. Not only did she appear different but she greeted you in a higher more breathy tone, and you found yourself lost for words. It was only when Joseph placed his hand gently on your shoulder that you were able to divide your attention from Rachel. 

Joseph looked the same as you last saw him, except now he came to you in a white button up instead of half naked. He once again offered you a kind smile that you saw Rachel attempt to remake - she was almost convincing.

“Child, I hope we’re not intruding on your leisure but I wished to speak to you over a number of matters. May I please enter the household?” You lips stubbornly refused to move so your body made way for the two to enter the living room. Nick shall never know of this. 

The two made themselves comfortable on the lounge in which you noticed that Rachel’s once sloppy composure had been transformed into one of perfect posture. How could she have changed so much in a matter of weeks? Then you noticed it- the soft green haze surrounding her dilated pupils. She was high, and after so much rehab. You found yourself embarrassed for her but stopped once you saw the grin covering her lips. If her eyes didn’t say otherwise you’d believe she was happy, something was telling you that this drug was more than the two of you had ever dealt with before. It was a game changer for sure.

 

You had situated yourself across from the two and placed you hands in your lap nervously, Joseph noticed this and moved to comfort you. 

“You came to my sermon the other day and I wished to follow up wish you for many reasons. The first was to see if you would accept our invitation to lovely Rachel’s enlightenment into accepting Faith. Have you decided?” 

The truth was you hadn’t . You had planned to place the invitation in the bin before your sister in law caught a whiff of it. Now you felt pressure to say yes for reasons unknown to you. You couldn’t lie in that Joseph was extremely charismatic and his interest in you was compelling. He too knew little of the interest. So you took a glance at Rachel’s joyous expression and gave a curt nod.

Joseph = +1  
Faith = +1

Both man and woman beamed at you as if you had accepted their word. 

“Wonderful!“Exclaimed Rachel but Joseph was silent.

“I see love in you. Overflowing into your doubt. In your heart you know that all we want is to love you but your head tells you differently, that this is all too good to be true but I promise you that we are exactly as we say we are. I love you, as does Rachel, John and Jacob. Would you be at all obliged to come visit my home within the next week?” Your immediate silence was taken as a yes as Rachel jumped to her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. 

 

“Of course she will, who could decline such an honor? Dine with us after my initiation!”Your cheeks were now red and raw with blush as the blood under your skin continued to boil. You wouldn’t lie in saying that they both make you nervous. 

“Now to my brother John, I have spoken to him since the sermon and have asked that he meets with you. But John has been kept busy these days with the new influx of followers so I have come to bid for him. May he call on you?” You had heard the term be used before in older films, to ‘call on you’ would to mean a visit, face to face.

Do you [accept] or [refuse] ?


	8. [Accept]

Joseph grins at you, while Rachel grabs his hand excitedly. It was if Joseph knew you were going to say that. 

Joseph = +1  
John = + 2

The two need say no more over the encounter and John’s visit to come; only that they had been delighted to see you and would be awaiting your presence at the initiation a week from the day. Joseph took a hold of your hand before his departure from your brother’s home and wished you enlightenment just as Rachel had foregone. His lips brushed your knuckles briefly before the two were gone.


	9. [Decline]

Before you had even processed the proposal you found yourself shaking your head. This seemed to displease Joseph before he took your hand in his own. It seemed he took this personally, whether in his own interest and affairs or perhaps in John’s. 

“I ask you to reconsider” he seemed hellbent on making you rethink the decision but your gut had already confirmed what you knew, you didn’t want to see John Seed. Ever.

Joseph = -1  
John = -2

Little were you to know that John would appear in your bedroom uninvited five days later...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my first work on this platform!


End file.
